The Stalker
by Fluffball of Doom
Summary: Mia recieves anonymous emails and recieves a stalker soon after! Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

A/N- first of I would like to say this is my first major story on the site. The basic story is that Mia begins getting anonymous emails and someone begins to seemingly stalk her. Who ever this person is Mia is sure she's in trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday July 13th  
  
I don't know if my life could be more perfect! Well apart from the fact I have hardly any friends, I am the princess of a small country and I have a bodyguard who follows me everywhere. But I have a great boyfriend. In fact I am spending all of today with my wonderful boyfriend! He is taking me out for a romantic lunch in the park.  
  
I need to go now cause Michael is here. More later.  
  
Saturday July 13th Later on  
  
The day was so much fun! After the picnic we went to an art exhibition and we kissed 8 times! It was a bit strange with Lars standing there but he just ignored us. There were all these tourists from Japan taking pictures of us and saying: "American people, American people!" One of them looked at Lars and yelped with fright so he got a bit moody. When I got home I checked my email. I got loads of new instant messages from this anonymous person. They're a bit weird. I printed them off here: Anonymous: Mia, I've been watching you. You are so beautiful.  
  
Anonymous: I wish I could send you flowers but I don't have the money. Here's something instead @-----  
  
I wonder who it could be? There a little freaky I mean he's (I hope it is a he) has been watching me! I got to go to bed.  
  
Sunday July 14th 9:37am  
  
I am really freaked out by this guy. Today I went online and he was there. This is our conversation: Anonymous: Hi Mia FtLouie: Hi who is this? Anonymous: Mia you will find out soon, when the time is right. FtLouie: Look I have a boyfriend so I am not interested Anonymous: I can get rid of your boyfriend with ease and then you're mine  
  
Freaky or what? I need to talk to someone but I don't know who I can tell. I am really scared!  
  
A/N- I will come of with some more once I get some reviews to see how you liked it. 


	2. The attack

A/N- this is chapter two as I got a great response from the first one!  
  
Monday July 15th 9 am  
  
I am so, so scared! Someone keeps calling me and just breathing down the phone! Then today after school someone paged me saying they could see me and would make their move soon. I don't know what to do. I can't tell anyone! I am so worried though and Michael seems to notice I am a bit distant and keeps asking what's wrong. Personally I don't know what's happening myself!  
  
Monday July 15th 11:43 am  
  
Now this is just turning too scary. When I left my house today to pick up some groceries someone was following me! Lars didn't notice them as they were hiding in the shadows to my right and he was on the left. I am so scared right now I mean I need to get this out and in fact I did just a few minutes a go. It was with Michael over the phone in my room.  
  
Me:Hi Michael  
  
MM:Hey Mia, what's up?  
  
Me:Well not much but I really need to tell you something.  
  
MM:What is it Mia? You can tell me anything.  
  
Me:I know that and I feel the same way. Well Michael some guy keeps sending me anonymous IM's and he started paging me and now he is following me! **Starting to cry** I don't know what to do!  
  
MM:I'll be right over Mia just wait there and don't leave your house!  
  
I am really glad my mum isn't here cause I can't stop crying my eyes out I am just so worried about everything!  
  
A/N- it continues from here as Michael's diary.  
  
Monday July 15th 3:32 pm  
  
I am a total nervous wreck! Mia is gone, yes gone and I am in hospital with a broken leg! Maybe I should explain what happened.  
  
As I made my way to Mia's I reflected upon what she had told me. I was so scared for her safety after all I love her. I rushed over there as fast as I could considering how full the pavement was with people. As I got to her door I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew something was wrong. I knocked but there was no reply at the door. I went to the back garden and opened the back door. When I took my first look at the room I froze with fear. Lying on the floor was Lars tied up with rope and with a gag and blindfold on. Then towering above him was a boy I hadn't seen before, but I recognized who was over hiss shoulder, Mia. Before I knew what was happening he threw a metal pole at my leg with great speed shattering it! Everything went black and all I could do before I fell unconscious was yell "MIA!"  
  
A/N- suspense or what? I will add more really soon. 


	3. The getaway

Tuesday July 16th 4:34 am  
  
I can't sleep. My head is pounding with thoughts. I mean there's my leg, the break in and most importantly Mia. The police expect me to give a full statement tomorrow but just thinking about it makes me want to for the first time in 6 years, cry. I miss her warmth, her beauty, her wit and her soft touch. When I find who did this to her they will pay, they will pay greatly! They have caused me so much pain and misery. I have got a plan but I am not sure I can pull it off. I will write back as soon as I've tried it.  
  
Tuesday July 16th 4:48 am  
  
I have escaped from the hospital. I decided I had to find Mia no matter what it took to get that done! I managed to use my crutch to get my leg down whilst the other crutch balanced it so it didn't fall straight down. I then snuck past the snoring nurse at the front office with ease on my crutches. I left a note for my parents to tell them where I've gone. I hope they aren't worried but they must understand my feelings are too important to forget about.  
  
A/N- this goes back to Mia now  
  
Tuesday July 16th 5:22 am  
  
I can't sleep. He has placed me in a tiny cage like a wild animal. The only furniture is the bed and I am forced to relieve myself in the corner. The smell is revolting and my nose has almost resigned it's so gross! I have cried so much I fear I may never stop; my mind is full of thoughts. None good. I am so scared but I wonder what happened to Michael, as all I remember before I was crammed in the car was him shouting my name. I hope nothing bad happened to him. All I know about where I am is it's just on the outskirts of town.  
  
A/N- goes back to Michael  
  
Tuesday 16th July 5:40 am  
  
I am in a little bar near the state line and one old man here has proved really helpful. When I arrived I showed him Mia's picture and he told me that not too long ago a man and a young girl looking just like Mia had passed in a car headed to the abandoned prison a few miles from here. He also gave me a description of the guy and I was so shocked about who it was yet it all made sense. It was..  
  
A/N- why has Michael suddenly stopped? Who is this kidnapper? Who can save Mia? I will update soon. 


End file.
